After School Snack
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: A rather goofy Dick/Babs story I dreamed up. Very lighthearted and well. . . random. Plot: After school snacks are VERY important to Alfred.


**Author's Note: **Here we go again! This is only my second story, but I re-wrote it and re-worked it a couple times. Things kept not sitting well with me, so I kept trying. Not my best work here. Prologue, and consequently the epilogue, is set in the season two timeline, while the actual story takes place in season one. I loved the season one episode with the school Dick/Babs scene. So that part is set sometime before then. Kind of playing around with the timeline, so don't hold me to anything in particular. Got all that? Yes? No? Heavens, this is a long note!

**Disclaimer:** I (obviously) do not own any of the character or names etc. contained in this story. They belong to their creators or who ever owns them at this present moment.

++++++++++Prologue++++++++++

"So how did this happen exactly?" Barbara Gordon starred across the kitchen where Dick Grayson stood eating a celery stick with peanut butter on it. He finished chewing and gave her a grin.

"Actually," he said with his deep blue eyes dancing with mischief, "it's all thanks to Alfred."

"Alfred?" Barbara turned her head to stare out the kitchen window. The British butler could be seen trimming the hedges of Wayne Manor into perfect alignment. She turned back to Dick, now extremely curious. He loved the way her green eyes flashed at him out from her soft red hair.

"Well get on with it." She demanded of him. He sighed dramatically, gave a flourished bow to her, and then began the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred Pennyworth pulled up to the school area precisely on time in order to pick up Dick from school. The boy soon emerged from the front doors of the brick building. The young boy turned back to yell something to a slightly chubby boy walking away in a different direction. Dick then burst into a sprint and skidded to a stop in front of the black Bentley. The young man heaved a sigh and opened the door.

"You know Alfred, if you ever want to make me happy. Pick me up sometimes in a minivan would you?"

"Your happiness is important Master Richard. A minivan you say?" The elder British man turned to boy who took his seat on the passenger side next to himself.

"Yea, a red one or something, with a dent or a big scratch on the side." Richard smoothed back some of his black hair that had fallen over his eyes. Alfred checked his mirrors and he began looking for a chance to pull out back into traffic.

"And this would help . . . how sir?" Alfred redirected his attention back to the boy.

"Well, it would help me for instance." Dick put bluntly.

"Ah." Alfred looked back to the entrance of the school. He knew Dick was having a hard time there. Not with the curriculum, but with the people. The boy wasn't used to all the attention and the pressure. Being the ward of Gothom's favorite billionaire, was a lot of pressure for a boy who grew up in a circus. He knew Dick liked attention when it came to a performance, but not when that spotlight hit you every day, from all sides, everyday of your life.

"So did anything happen while I was at school?" Dick broke in eagerly.

"If you mean did any villains suddenly appear, break out or any other such thing the answer would be no . . . . I wish that woman in the pickup would hurry along!"

Dick grinned. Alfred could not stand bad driving from other motorists. Hearing the always composed butler lash out always made him smile. Dick looked back to the front of the school. Seeing a red hair girl take a seat on the white iron bench by the flag pole, he gave a short wave.

"Did we make a friend Master Richard?" The boy quickly pulled his hand back.

"What? Ah . . . no . . . well maybe." He looked sheepishly away.

"I believe I've seen her sitting there before if I recall correctly."

"Yea. She the commissioner's daughter, Barbara."

"Ah, Gordon. Now I remember. Does her father come pick her up?"

"No. He usually sends one of his officers." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Who takes her home." He surmised.

"She's told me before that the officer takes her back to the police headquarters where she waits for her father to take her home. He apparently doesn't like her to be home alone." The car from behind them honked their horn.

"Are we going to get going? It looks like we can merge now." Dick said looking across the front seat.

"They can wait" Alfred replied briskly. "Does the poor girl even get a snack while she is there?"

"Something probably." Dick asked now confused. Alfred stared back to where the girl sat. Something needed to be done about this. But for the moment it would have to wait. Alfred pulled out into traffic and headed out in the direction of Wayne Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Alfred sat as usual waiting for Dick to come out. After ten minuets, the boy still had not emerged. Alfred heaved a sigh. Pulling into the school's main parking lot, he parked the Bentley and walked around to the front of the building. Barbara Gordon sat on the bench waiting as she had always done. She watched as the properly dressed butler weaved through the last of the eager children all rushing to get home.

"Hello Miss Gordon." He greeted her promptly.

"Hello Mr. Pennyworth." The young girl looked up at him with a smile.

"Might I wait here with you? Richard is certainly taking his time today." Barbara smiled at this.

"He was having trouble getting his locker open; I think he had to grab one of the janitors to open it."

Alfred sighed. This was the fourth time this month. He knew Dick should have written it down, but the boy was convinced that he could remember it.

"Are you ready to go home?" Alfred asked her. Barbara looked around the school yard.

"I still won't be there for a while." She mumbled. She tugged at her school uniform. The blue skirt wasn't too bad but the vest could get itchy at times.

"Do you get something to eat there?" Barbara turned back to him looking confused.

"Usually just whatever is lying around—donuts or something from the vending machine. I do my homework in my dad's office or sometimes in one of the integration rooms." Alfred looked at her almost in alarm.

"Is everything okay?" she asked suddenly concerned. At that moment, Dick came out of the front doors.

"Hey Alfred, sorry about the wait I . . ."

"Miss Gordon has informed me."

"Sorry." Dick grimaced in Barbara's direction. Alfred arose from his seat as a police cruiser pulled up.

"There is my ride." Barbara grabbed her backpack. "Bye Dick, bye Mr. Pennyworth. Nice to see you again." She gave a final wave as she opened the door and got into the squad car. Dick waved and then turned back to Alfred.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Personally? Yes. However there is work to be done." He said cryptically.

"Secret work?" Dick asked both quietly and excitedly.

"What? Oh, no. Not that kind of work, but you will be involved." Alfred marched off into the direction of the car Dick trailing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't just call the police station." Dick pointed out as he sat in the kitchen of Wayne Manor. All the stainless steel pots and pans that hung from the racks had been polished to perfection. This was about to get out of hand. He knew that Alfred had an odd obsession with making sure that an after school snack was had but this. . .

"I most certainly can." Alfred picked up the phone. Dick gave an uncertain look as he bit into his celery stick covered with peanut butter. Alfred put the phone back into its holder and laid his hands onto the marble counter top.

"You cannot have a growing child being taken, after school, to a police station, where she is not being properly fed, _and. . ._," he pointed out, " . . . having to try to do home work in a police station. _A police station!_" He repeated emphatically. "When I came home from school, my mother would always make sure that there was a cup of tea to be had as well as a muffin or a scone. It is a parent's duty to see that a proper meal is had after school."

"But her dad is the police commissioner. And they don't have an Alfred" Dick tried to point out.

"Still," Alfred said, "there is a principle to adhere to." He picked up the phone again and started to dial. Looking at Dick he said, "Having to do schoolwork while there are criminals and all sorts of vagabonds walking about with n. . . Hello? Yes good afternoon. I was hoping to be able to talk to Commissioner Gordon. Yes? Yes, my name is Alfred Pennyworth. Yes I will hold."

Dick grabbed another stick of celery and slathered on more peanut butter. He continued to watch Alfred. He wasn't sure that this was a good idea. Not that he himself would mind hanging out with Barbara more, not that he would tell anyone that.

"Yes hello? Commissioner Gordon? Yes this is . . . yes everything is fine here, thank you for asking. How are you? Ah, well now I am sorry I asked, well let me see if I can help you out in a small way."

Dick leaned forward arms crossed against the counter. He knew that the police had been very busy lately. Actually, when were they not busy? They were short staffed, under funded, and there was low morale. Batman and Robin could help track down the bad guys, but they couldn't do paper work. Dick tuned back to Alfred's conversation.

". . . well I have often noticed when picking Master Dick up, that your daughter Barbara is being picked up by one of your men who takes her to the station. Yes, yes, I understand how it could be dangerous for her being home alone, but I was thinking that if you would allow it, she might come home here to Wayne Manor with Master Richard after school. Oh, it wouldn't be any trouble at all! I would be more than happy to give her a proper after school snack and then she could do homework and study with Master Richard. I'm sure he would enjoy a study partner." Alfred's British tones said convincingly.

Dick rolled his eyes. Robin shouldn't have to study. But there was no Robin if homework did not get done.

"No it really would not be any trouble at all I promise you. Mr. Wayne? I know he wouldn't mind."

Dick chocked on his celery stick. Wouldn't mind!

"Yes, exactly, I think it would beneficial to them both. Excellent. You may tell her to expect me tomorrow. You have a good day as well sir. I will express your thanks to Master Wayne as soon as I see him. Thank you. Goodbye." Alfred hung up the phone with a satisfied sigh.

"Um, he _is _going to mind Alfred."

"Hmm? Oh, yes don't worry about that."

"Okay." Dick said uncertainly. "But I think I still will be."

"If Master Bruce is scared of a young red head girl, heaven help this city." Dick grinned as a mental picture arose in his mind of Bruce being scared of Barbara. Dick had to laugh.

"That would be funny."

"What would be?" a deep voice said from the doorway.

"Nothing" Dick said quickly as he took a drink of water. Bruce leaned against the door frame. Even without the batsuit he was intimidating. Bruce directed his attention to Alfred. His stern face held a raised eyebrow.

"Alfred. . ."

"I have taken the liberty of inviting Miss Barbara Gordon over." Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"When?" He asked shortly.

"Tomorrow"

"And . . ."

". . . possibly, ever day after school for a while." The two men stood in stony cold silence, neither one broke eye contact with the other. Dick looked between the two and then looked for a way to escape the room entirely. This is what he expected. Bruce did not take the invasion of his home by others cheerfully. He could only put up with guests for so long, children especially. Dick was seconds away from making a made dash out the door when Bruce broke the silence.

"Fine." Dick looked up stunned. Did Alfred just stand down Batman? Bruce turned to leave.

"She doesn't leave the kitchen." He said with an air of finality. "I'm going back down to the cave. There is something going down at the docks tonight."

"Patrol!" Dick exclaimed happily as Bruce left the room.

"I can't believe you did it Alfred." The boy looked up in admiration.

"Yes, well I can be very stubborn as well." He said with a hint of a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dick sat in class watching the clock more than his English teacher. He was still excited from last night's patrol. When would the bad guys realize that they couldn't sneak guns so easily into the city anymore? He grinned privately to himself as the bell rung.

He got up as usual and headed out to his locker. He had finally written down his locker combination.

"Hey, Dick." He looked up to see Barbara.

"Oh, hey." He grabbed his books and shut the door.

"I'm supposed to go home with you today." She said brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Oh! Ah, yea," He pulled at his tie nervously. "Well, I'm ready are you?" She nodded. They slowly walked out and walked down to where Alfred sat waiting. Dick instinctively reached his hand out to the passenger side door and opened it. He paused.

"Ah, you can get in first." He offered. Alfred gave a smile. The boy was going to be a fine gentleman. Barbara gave a small blush, but got in and sat in the back. Dick went to take his normal seat by Alfred. Alfred glanced at him and mouthed _sit next to her_. He saw the boy heave a sigh as he climbed back. Alfred looked into the review mirror to see both of them getting comfortable as they tried to make room for themselves and their school bags.

"Are we ready?" He asked in their direction.

"Yep" Dick replied. Barbara nodded.

"Off we go." They pulled away from the curb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled up to Wayne Manor, Dick noticed Barbara visibly shrink at the size of it.

"Do you two want to be dropped off in front?" Alfred asked.

"Just pull into the garage Alfred." Dick instructed. After they did so, Alfred led the way to the kitchen where Dick and Barbara pulled up the barstools to the counter.

"Something smells good." Barbara commented.

"Thank you. Blueberry scones and they should be done quite soon." He stared through the window of the oven.

"I will be back in one moment. You two go ahead and get started." Alfred walked across the white tile floor, his shoes leaving a clicking sound as he left.

Barbara and Dick exchanged a glance.

"This is a really, ah, big place by the looks of it. I've only been in here once, and that was a while ago."

"It's pretty big." Dick loosened his tie around his neck. Barbara swung her legs against the counter. A buzzer sounded startling her.

"Ooo! They're done." Dick grinned happily. Alfred came immediately in. Grabbing a rather large pair of green oven mitts, he extracted the pan. A marvelous aroma filled the air. The smell was of sweet fruit and of fresh baked dough. Dick shot her a smile.

"Miss Barbara what would you like to drink: water, orange juice, tea?"

"Tea would be fine. Thank you." Dick made a noise.

"I see you share my appreciation for the drink unlike other people." Alfred said winking at Dick. Barbara giggled. The front door could be heard being opened and slammed shut.

"Alfred!" Dick and Barbara looked up.

"Oh, Master Bruce is home early." Alfred gave them each a plate with a scone on it. "I shall go see to him. Call if you need anything." He gave a small nod and left the room.

"He's nice." Barbara commented. Dick, with his mouth full, nodded in agreement.

"This kitchen is huge." She looked over at him. "Is it . . ." she paused suddenly.

"Go ahead" he encouraged.

"I don't want to be . . ."

"It's okay. I've probably been asked it a million times before." His face was solemn, but his tone was light. Barbara looked away and then spoke.

"Is it hard to live here?" Dick sighed and looked out the kitchen window with her.

"It's . . . different. Much different than I was used to." He said glumly. Barbara nodded. She knew about Dick's past. Who didn't?

Dick brightened up. "I'm not suffering or anything. I'm fine." He took another scone. "See?"

She nodded silently and took a sip of tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Dick and Barbara sat in the kitchen writing a report.

"Ugh, this is taking forever and it's so nice outside." Dick groaned.

"Come on. Then write faster." Barbara said poking his side. He grinned at her and picked up his pencil.

Alfred came into the room.

"Dick, Master Bruce would like to see you in his office." Dick looked up from his writing. 'Office' usually was code for Bat cave. Dick glanced over at Barbara.

"I'll be right back. Dick followed Alfred down into the Bat cave where Bruce sat in his chair in front of the massive computer.

"Is she still here?" Bruce asked gruffly.

"Yes, and she shall stay until they are finished with their paper or her father comes to get her." Alfred replied firmly in his British tones.

"You needed me?" Dick broke in.

"Listen to this voice recording, I intercepted it a few minuets ago." Dick put on the headphones.

"Sounds like Two-Face. What is he up to?" The recoding became garbled and fuzzy. Dick took the headset off and frowned.

"We have work to do." Bruce said.

"As does Master Richard." Alfred said shooting a look at Bruce. Bruce starred back.

"Dick, would you leave us?" Bruce ordered more than asked. Dick did as he was told, but not completely. He stood in the shadow of the door listening.

"Alfred, what exactly are you doing?" Bruce said.

"Making sure that Dick is, in some way, a normal boy." Dick heard Bruce huff.

"Would it harm you to go upstairs once in a while? Have you even been up there once while she is here?"

"I have work to do." Dick then heard Alfred huff.

"I am going back upstairs. If you feel gracious enough to grace us with your presence, you might even get some banana bread." Dick ducked upstairs before he got caught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick came out from the passage way and found Barbara still in the kitchen. She looked up with a smile.

"I think I found a way to rework this first paragraph."

"Okay." Dick took his seat as Alfred came up.

"Well then, how are we doing?" The doorbell rang.

"Ah, that would be your father Barbara." She started gathering up her things. They had, as of a week ago, dropped the formalities that were 'Miss Barbara' and 'Mr. Pennyworth'.

"I'll see you guys next week! Bye Dick!" She headed out down the hall following Alfred. Dick shut the book and headed down to the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next week came quicker than Dick would have liked. There just wasn't enough time on the weekends. As Alfred drove Dick to school Monday morning he noticed a small smile on Dick's face.

"Are we having a better time at school now Master Richard?"

The boy kept smiling and replied, "Well, maybe."

"I quite like Barbara, don't you?"

"Yea . . . wait I mean ah . . ." Dick's face turned slightly red. Alfred managed to hide a smile as he pulled up to the school.

"Have a good day."

"I'll try. See you later!" The young man climbed out and headed for the school doors. Alfred pulled back out and smiled. Everything was going quite nicely indeed.

When he brought them home that day, they both were in good spirits. Their paper had been a good success. It seemed to Alfred that Dick was laughing more and more these days. As he got their snacks ready, they both talked and laughed –laughter— now there was a sound Alfred loved to hear reverberating throughout the kitchen. He turned to get juice out of the refrigerator. Grabbing out the bottle, it slipped from his hands falling on the floor. The cap popped off causing the liquid to spill across the floor. Both kids looked up from their work.

"I'll help." Dick offered as he stood up.

"No, it is quite alright I will . . ." Alfred looked up suddenly with a smile.

"You two had better study somewhere else for a bit while I clean this up." Dick shot Alfred a look. He walked forward a bit to whisper.

"We aren't supposed to leave the . . ."

"I think the living room should suffice." Alfred said with an eyebrow raised. Dick gave him a grin and helped Barbara gather up the papers and the notebooks. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her in the correct direction.

"Do you ever get lost in here?" she asked him.

"Sometimes, not really anymore though." He brought her to a large room the contained the largest flat screen television that she had ever scene. Dick set all their things onto the floor, did a handstand and then rolled down onto his back. Barbara gave a grin. She loved seeing him do acrobatic things. He once walked the entire length from the garage to the kitchen on his hands. She had been very impressed. Not too many people got so see that side of Dick Grayson, at least not the people at school. He was more relaxed at home. It was almost as if school was an act for him. She could always tell the difference from when he was being himself or Dick: Mr. Wayne's ward. She liked plain Dick better.

"So, which topic did you choose for your history paper?" He asked her.

"I went with Queen Victoria. I thought she seemed the most interesting and . . ." Barbara stopped talking and looked down quickly. Dick turned around to see Bruce who had just opened the door to that particular room. With his hand still on the doorknob he pulled it shut. Dick turned back to Barbara who glanced at him with a worried expression.

"I will be right back." Dick attempted a smile as he got up and went out the other door in the direction of the kitchen. He walked up to the white kitchen door and opened it so carefully that the door did not even squeak. Not that there were any squeaky doors in the mansion thanks to Alfred.

"This is really going to far Alfred." Bruce's voice came through the crack.

"There are quite a few rooms in this house Master Bruce if you feel incline to hide."

"I am not hiding." He said coldly.

"Well, whatever you call it then. She has not caused any trouble or broken anything. You might even say it is hard to tell that she is here most days. I, for one, am having a marvelous time. Remember, we are doing this to help Commissioner Gordon out. Heaven knows he could use it. You help him yourself in the night time, so it shouldn't be too much to ask for Bruce Wayne to help him out in the day. You really actually don't have to do anything either. Stop by and say hello. I assure you it is quite painless." There was silence. Dick's bat training kicked in making sure to keep his breathing soft and at an even pace so as not to be detected.

"And I'm sure that even you have noticed a change in Master Richard. He seems much more at ease, and definitely happier." There was more silence.

"He does." Bruce admitted. Dick stood their in awe. Alfred was amazing; he always seemed to be able to pull of the impossible with Bruce. Maybe the accent helped somehow. When Dick first met Alfred, it was that polite soothing voice that first put him at ease. He turned to leave.

"Dick . . ." He froze.

"Note to self: don't expect to eavesdrop so easily on Batman." He pushed the door open and went into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara chewed on her lip a she waited for Dick to return. Something was wrong, and it had something to do with her. That was really the first time she had actually seen Bruce Wayne at the Manor, besides once when he was leaving. She didn't think he liked her. Not that that could be possible since they really hadn't met. Not since that one time she was little and she hid behind her father's legs. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands. There was really nothing she could do about it. She loved coming over. It really was so much better then being stuck in a police station, no offense to her dad. She liked Alfred, and well, Dick. Not that she would tell that to anyone. Suddenly Dick popped out of nowhere back into the room.

"Hey Barbara, come with me." He stuck out his hand wearing an authentic Dick Grayson smile on his face.

"Okay," She took it and he walked her back to the kitchen where Alfred, who was looking quite pleased, stood against in front of the sink. Slightly off to Alfred's left stood Bruce who, Dick could tell, was trying to appear friendly. Dick felt Barbara tighten her grip on his hand.

"Barbara this is Bruce."

"Hello Mr. Wayne. Thanks for letting me come over." Bruce managed a real smile.

"You're welcome." The oven timer buzzed.

"Ah!" Alfred exclaimed, "That will be my pecan sticky rolls. I've never made them before." Everyone in the room, even Bruce himself sat down, as Alfred dispensed the goodness. Alfred sat down across from Dick. They both exchanged a smile. This was going to be fun.

+++++++++++++++++Epilogue++++++++++++++++++

"So that's it?" Barbara raised an eyebrow.

Dick nodded as he took a drink of water. "Throw in more years and here we are."

"And here I know every entrance to the Bat cave now." She said with a grin.

"All thanks to Alfred . . . and me in a way." Dick added.

"Don't give yourself too much credit there former Boy Wonder." Barbara said snatching the celery stick out of his hand. Dick started to pout but then it turned into a grin. He leaned in closer to her.

"You know that's not _all_ we have to thank Alfred for." He leaned in to give her a kiss when the oven buzzed. He pulled back.

"Yum, scones are done." Barbara glared at him.

"What? I'm a growing Boy Wonder remember?" Barbara snorted, but couldn't hide a grin. Alfred entered the room and quickly took off his gardening gloves.

"You know, I never thought that I would still be doing this after all these years." He said as he took the tray out of the oven.

"Schoolwork, hero work it's almost the same thing." Dick said. "We all still need a snack."

"I think I shall go retrieve Master Bruce seeing how he has not made it up to see the sun all day." Barbara helped herself to a scone as he left. She noticed Dick grinning at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Just think. If it wasn't for Alfred we may not have even gotten together. I guess his odd obsession with after school snacks came in handy after all."

"You just like to eat." Barbara said matter-of-factly. Dick paused to consider this.

"You know what? I do." They both burst into laughter which reverberated across the kitchen down into the hall where Alfred paused to take in the sound. A smile crossed the butler's face. Things had ended up splendidly.

**Random End Notes: **1). I have no idea what is up with Bruce. He just came out that way. I just write; I do not psychoanalyze. So forgive me if he seems odd. (It was actually a little scaring writing his lines.) 2), "Celery" is kind of a hard word to write over and over again for some reason. [Secret: I have never actually had celery and peanut butter] However "vagabonds" is a fun word to use. 3). Not my best work here, but there is always a small spot in my heart for my every try.

Alright tell me what you think. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


End file.
